


Inkling [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is very sad," Danny says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inkling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/gifts), [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inkling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138943) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:07:59

File size: 7.83 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Inkling.mp3)


End file.
